kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Araame
Araame is a former Sagitari combat instructor. Biography Prelude At some point in the past, Araame was Nyssa-Vex's lover. She taught Nyssa how to fight effectively, as Araame was herself in the Military Guild. Season 1 "Transformation" After fighting off the Sagitari in her quarters and escaping, Seg-El asks Nyssa how she came to be such a good fighter. Nyssa explains how Araame, although not a faithful lover, did give her enough combat training to defend herself well. Her name is not yet mentioned. Season 2 "Will To Power" ]] Nyssa-Vex stumbles into Araame on Wegthor, now a part of the Resistance. Araame believes in Jax-Ur's advice that one need not have their future shaped by the Genesis Chamber, and enjoys her work with scientists, the freedom. Araame apologizes if she hurt Nyssa, and Nyssa responds by seducing her. While Araame is asleep afterward, Nyssa steals data from her. "Danger Close" Araame captures Kem, now a recruited Sagitari for General Zod, and takes him into custody as a prisoner of war. She questions him on how he is the only one who managed to survive the attack on his unit. She then attends the speech that Val-El and Jax-Ur give to the Resistance. Later, she is given a genetic bomb by Jax, to be used only at Jax's command. She then meets up with Adam Strange, Kem, and the rest of her special task force. 's "Codex Weapon", which fails to detonate]] When the ground force dies due to tainted oxygenators, Jax orders Araame to detonate the "Codex Weapon". She goes to activate it, saying there's no time to explain, but Kem pulls a gun on her and makes her, so she explains that it is a "genetic bio-weapon that's linked to the Codex", meant to kill every last Sagitari on Wegthor. As Adam and Kem look at each other, Araame apologizes to Kem before activating the button. Even after several presses however, nothing happen, so she reports to Jax that the detonator had failed. "A Better Yesterday" ]] Araame and her task force are freed, with the exception of Kem and Adam Strange, as a "sign of good faith" from Lyta. The only condition being for them to carry a message to Jax-Ur and Val-El that Lyta requests a meeting, which Araame does, noting that Kem and Adam are hostages. Araame attends the summit, but simply stands in the background. She walks with Jax, assuring her that they still have access to Kandor's broadcasting system, just as Jax has an argument with Val-El and has him taken into custody. Araame later gives a continuous stream of reports on the Sagitari retreat from Wegthor that Jax arranged, until Araame has Lyta returned to her cell following orders from Jax. "In Zod We Trust" In shock at Jax-Ur's act of barbarism, Araame covers up Lyta-Zod's corpse before receiving orders to gather a strike team by Jax. Before she can comply however, Val-El interrupts them and wrests the leadership from Jax-Ur via persuasion. Araame, Jax, and Jax's other loyalists are then imprisoned. In her cell, Araame insults Val, only for Jax to assault Araame and defend Val as brilliant, just ignorant of what she went through under the Voice of Rao and Daron-Vex. Araame expresses her faith in Jax, and Jax has Araame keep a lookout while she pulls a weapon from within her flesh. Together they leave, and plant gravity bombs around the Space Elevator base station to destroy it completely. When Val-El, Adam Strange, and Kem arrive to intercept them however, they get caught in a gunfight and Val shoots Araame, killing her. Appearances Season 1 *"Transformation" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" References Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Sagitari